Nestling - oneshot
by annieplus7
Summary: This is just a thought I needed to get out of my head in order to proceed with my other works. Y'all should know by now that I have a severe headcanon for Daddy Gajeel. I'm not sorry.


Five minutes. He swore it had just been five minutes.

He rolled onto his side, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes, quietly groaning. The gentle glow of a time-keeping lacrima illuminated the dark and informed him that it had not been five minutes, but two hours.

It had been two hours since he was last up. His head landed back on his pillow. He blinked at the clock tiredly, mentally searching for the source that roused him.

He sat up, hanging his head between his knees and shoving the black strands of his long hair out of his eyes. A tiny mewl drew his attention to the open door of their bedroom. Understanding dawned on him and he glanced at the sleeping body of his blue haired wife. She hadn't heard it yet, but he suspected if he dwelled in bed any longer, she soon would.

He shuffled out from under the blankets, doubling his unused layers over Levy as he rose to his feet. The rug was coarse and pricked at his waking toes. His legs were stiff and he shuffled awkwardly towards the soft sounds that called to him. He braced his hand against the doorframe, taking his time to crack his joints. He massaged his neck and stifled a yawn as he made his way to the adjoining bedroom.

Little hands and socked feet flailed in the open air, cooing softly. Gajeel rested his weight against the edge of the crib, looking down into the babe's smiling face.

"It's too early fer y'to be this happy, kid," he grumbled, but his irritation was not sincere.

A matching set of red eyes greeted him with earnest and Gajeel reached his hand inside, rubbing his rough fingers against the velvet-soft skin of his son's cheek. He traced his fingertip to his nose and tiny hands gripped his larger one, bringing it to his wet mouth.

"Ah, so that's what y'woke me for," he smiled knowingly.

He pulled his hand away, lifting the bundled babe from under his arms. Gajeel laid the child over his shoulder, patting the diapered bottom soothingly as he carried him back to their bedroom. Little fingers attempted to tangle his long hair and he quickly pulled the locks free of his son's grasp with a gentle hand.

Having his plaything removed from sight, the infant began to cry. It started small, a few simple hiccups void of tears, but as the child came to realize the powerful hunger that had woken him to begin with, he began to wail. With as much grace as the giant could manage, he tucked the child more comfortably in the crook of his arm. He teased the infant's lips with his little finger until gummy nubs clamped over the appendage. The child started up a vigorous suction that demanded nourishment.

The gesture was temporary and Gajeel approached his wife's side of the bed. She was half-turned towards him, limbs stretched wide with the look of someone who did not sleep so soundly when alone. Her curls disobeyed every law of physics as they twirled in strange angles across her pillow. He recognized the small cuts in her clothes as one of his older shirts. The pattern was unmistakable and the corner of his mouth pulled upward at the sight.

He used his foot to nudge her hip over, causing her to shift and adjust herself to sleeping on her side. He knelt next to her and pulled the blankets down to her waist. It took a little maneuvering, but he managed to wake her up just enough.

She made room on the bed for him to sit, pulling and bunching up the fabric of her shirt until she lay half-naked amongst the bedding. He removed the little baby from his arms, situating him against the warmth of her body until the child latched on to the peak of her exposed breast.

Gajeel placed his hand against his woman's round hip, quietly watching and laughing at the furious speed in which his son drank down his breakfast, his little hands holding the plump tit with desperation. He touched his finger to the boy's wiggling cheek, attempting to calm his impatient feeding. Of course, the child paid him no mind and continued with his hurried meal.

A feminine hand touched his head and Gajeel looked up to see his wife partially awake.

"You can go back to sleep now," she whispered.

The idea struck him desirably as he _was_ tired, but he couldn't pull himself away from the moment, nor would his instincts allow him such a decision until his household was once again slumbering. He shook his head and she moved her hand to caress the piercings along his brow.

"Can I sleep then?" she asked sleepily.

He chuckled at her hopeful expression and he tugged on a wayward strand of her hair, "Sure, shrimp."

She beamed brightly before tucking her head back into the indent of her pillow, silently stroking their baby's fine hair with her thumb.

His heart swelled at the sight of mother and child so blissfully peaceful under his watchful gaze. He could remember a time when things weren't so secure; his senses were a testament to that turmoil. But here under his roof, they were safe.

As that baby's belly grew heavier, so too did his eyes. After a few minutes, Gajeel began tickling the young one's feet, rousing him to finish his meal. Though a few strokes later, the child could no longer be bothered and he slept soundly in his cocoon of heady softness and dreams.

Gajeel reached forward and gently broke the suction-lock from his wife's breast with practiced fingers. He cleared away the few dribbles of drool and milk with the sheet corner and whisked the infant back to his bed.

He kissed the babe's hair, inhaling the distinct scent that was his son and laid him onto the firm mattress, tucking a thin blanket around his little body.

He glanced at the window seat on the far side of the room where his partner lay. A simple tail flick in greeting was made before the iron mage went back to his bed.

He crawled across the pallet, snuggling against his woman's obliging backside as he reclaimed his side of the bed. He threaded his arm under her and pulled her tightly to him. It was a possessive embrace, but Levy didn't mind.

The nagging sensation in the back of his mind had quieted. It was a noticeable silence. All was quiet once more and all was right in the world.

Until two hours later.


End file.
